<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Протяните руку помощи! by xenosha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016251">Протяните руку помощи!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha'>xenosha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand without body, Humor, I love it so much, M/M, cursed story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Маэдрос без Фингона как без рук.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Протяните руку помощи!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Финдэкано сквозь дрёму почувствовал, как кто-то легонько коснулся его плеча, но не стал просыпаться. Солнечные лучи часто казались ему осязаемыми, тянущимися от нового светила к коже золотыми нитями; никто, кроме них, не стал бы тревожить свежеиспеченного наследного принца нолдор. Эльф отодвинулся к другому краю кровати и повернулся набок, плотнее укутавшись в мягкое одеяло.<br/>
<br/>
Однако вместо того, чтобы оставить сонное высочество в покое, визитер больно впился пальцами ему в плечо и развернул Финдэкано обратно на спину; тому едва удалось сдержать неприязненное шипение.<br/>
<br/>
- Что такого могло случиться, - начал он, с некоторым трудом разлепляя глаза и откидывая одеяло прочь, - что меня нужно силой будить?<br/>
<br/>
Ему никто не ответил – комната была пуста. Даже солнце с его подозрительными лучами сторонилось пока окон; но, хотя и царил приятный полумрак, Финдэкано был уверен: ни в углах, ни за портьерой не таился загадочный пришелец – он просто не успел бы спрятаться после того, как растолкал эльфа.<br/>
<br/>
- Что за морготовы чудеса… - Принц потёр переносицу пальцами и приподнялся над кроватью, опираясь на руку. Нет, все точно; в покоях никого не было – только Финдэкано и его разбежавшиеся сны.<br/>
<br/>
Не успел он додумать эту мысль, как в откинутом одеяле появилось шевеление. «Птица-посланник?.. Или, может, невезучая белка?» - Эльф удивлённо нахмурился и потянулся к ткани, желая помочь освободиться таинственной зверушке.<br/>
<br/>
И в тот же миг кубарем скатился с кровати, пытаясь нащупать меч, лежавший у изголовья; глаза его хищно сощурились, а остатки сонливости развеялись по ветру.<br/>
<br/>
- Проклятое морготово отродье!<br/>
<br/>
Под одеялом пряталась кисть руки. Живая, явно мужская, и совершенно отделенная от тела – даже на срезе, где должно было быть видно мышцы и кости, все было аккуратно обтянуто кожей. Финдэкано не был уверен, может ли рука слышать его, но при звуке его слов на ней вздулись вены, а пальцы сложились в кулак.<br/>
<br/>
Тем не менее, она тут же расслабилась обратно и, встав на запястье, показала принцу открытую ладонь – видимо, это был призыв к миру. Финдэкано колебался, не отрывая от нее взгляд. Тогда рука (эльф задумался, что она должна была бы в этот миг печально вздохнуть) сначала подняла указательный палец, сложив остальные, а после ткнула им себя в центр ладони.<br/>
<br/>
- Предположу, что это означает «я», - нахмурился принц. Рука вздрогнула и энергично замотала средним пальцем вверх-вниз; Финдэкано поневоле улыбнулся: - А это – «да»?<br/>
<br/>
Рука снова кивнула – и вдруг замерла: видимо, задумалась, как передать остаток фразы. Пока она не проявляла больше никаких признаков агрессии, и эльф решил попробовать дипломатические методы – не убирая, разумеется, пальцев с рукояти найденного наконец меча.<br/>
<br/>
Рука переползла к его подушке – делала она это несколько неприятно, по-паучьи – и напрягла пальцы, как будто обхватила что-то невидимое. Финдэкано хотел было напрячься, но та быстро расслабилась и, снова оттопырив указательный палец, покачала им из стороны в сторону.<br/>
<br/>
В этот раз ее жесты понять было сложнее.<br/>
<br/>
- Моя подушка. – Кивок. – Ты хватаешь… душишь? Получается, меня? – Кивок уже более напряжённый. – Но… нет. Ты могла бы удушить меня, но не стала, вместо этого довольно жестоко разбудив. И теперь восседаешь на моей кровати и пытаешься со мной болтать.<br/>
<br/>
Уверенный, почти торжествующий кивок. Финдэкано криво усмехнулся и встал, по-прежнему держа меч – рука вздрогнула и нерешительно попятилась назад, но затем – видимо, поняв тщетность побега – замерла. Эльф вздохнул:<br/>
<br/>
- Не бойся. Я не намерен тебя убивать – пока. Кто знает, быть может, ты все же творение Йаванны, а не Моргота… Позволь мне осмотреть тебя. - Он присел обратно на кровать и протянул собственную руку. Его гостья несколько секунд была недвижима, но затем все же осторожно забралась на ладонь Финдэкано – тот с удивлением заметил, что ей там было тесно.<br/>
<br/>
- Из всех живущих в Арде, - поделился он с ней, поднимая ладонь к глазам, - я знаю только одного с такими крупными руками. Думаю, он заинтересуе…<br/>
<br/>
Он не договорил, зашипев от внезапной боли: рука неожиданно напряглась до дрожи и вцепилась в его ладонь с невероятной силой – откуда только взялась… Финдэкано нахмурился, снова не понимая, что она пытается ему сказать.<br/>
<br/>
Рука, не переставая дрожать, снова ткнула в себя указательным пальцем. И ещё раз – будто надеясь, что это все ему объяснит. Эльф покачал головой; тогда она начала водить пальцем по его ладони – снова и снова. Через несколько секунд Финдэкано осенило:<br/>
<br/>
- Это буквы! Ну-ка повтори ещё раз.<br/>
<br/>
Пальцы старались писать четко и внятно, но из-за их дрожи процесс понимания усложнился изрядно. Только через несколько повторений эльф разобрал старательно выводимое ими слово – «кто».<br/>
<br/>
- Кто – этот знакомый? Нельяфинвэ, сын Фаэнора. К чему…<br/>
<br/>
На руке снова показались напряжённые вены; она в очередной раз ткнула в себя пальцем, в этот раз почти расцарапав ладонь до крови. Здесь уже пришла очередь Финдэкано вздрагивать.<br/>
<br/>
Он молча покрутил замершую руку. Правая. На срезе видно рубец. Нет, ну это же просто глупо…<br/>
<br/>
- Ты же не пытаешься сказать, что ты… Ведь не пытаешься?<br/>
<br/>
Рука крепко стиснула его ладонь.<br/>
<br/>
- Майтимо?<br/>
<br/>
Усталый кивок.<br/>
<br/>
Финдэкано подскочил на ноги, чем изрядно испугал гостью – рука сжалась на его запястье, видимо, боясь упасть с высоты – и молнией вылетел из своих покоев. К счастью, час был ещё слишком ранний, и никто из нолдор не видел дивной картины наследного принца в измятой ночной рубашке с дополнительной рукой на запястье.<br/>
<br/>
Их с Майтимо покои находились на разных концах коридора. Финдэкано влетел в дверь, не постучавшись, но не слишком боясь осуждения – с такими-то новостями… Однако покои Нельо оказались пусты.<br/>
<br/>
Рука снова вскарабкалась ему на ладонь и указала на письменный стол, заваленный бумагами неясного толка. Финдэкано ссадил ее там, а сам подошёл к кровати друга. Она не была заправлена, но в ней явно спали – только вот выглядело все так, будто владелец испарился из собственной постели.<br/>
<br/>
Когда принц уже думал начинать масштабную операцию поисков Майтимо, раздался призывный стук. Финдэкано обернулся и обнаружил, что это рука стучала пальцем по столешнице – получалось удивительно звонко.<br/>
<br/>
На одном из ранее пустых листов появились слова, выведенные аккуратным почерком Нельо. Эльф взял его чуть дрогнувшей рукой и вчитался в строки.<br/>
<br/>
«Я не знаю, что произошло. Может, проклятье Моргота. Может, такова была задумка его кандалов – лишить нолдор правителя, даже если меня спасут. Мне повезло, что я был расторопен. А может, это часть проклятия Намо? Или, упаси Эру, моего отца?<br/>
Я не знаю, брат. Но очень благодарен тебе, что ты меня не убил.<br/>
Хотя обзавестись письменным столом в покоях тебе явно бы не помешало».<br/>
<br/>
- Уж прости, - Финдэкано нервно засмеялся, - обставляя их, я как-то не рассчитывал, что мой друг превратится в руку без эльфа и будет пытаться со мной объясниться.<br/>
<br/>
Майтимо, несомненно, в этот момент очень грустно усмехнулся бы. У руки такой возможности не было. Принц присел на кровать, сжав пальцами виски; нужно было что-то делать – вот только голова Финдэкано звенела пустотой и отсутствием идей.<br/>
<br/>
- Наверное, стоит сообщить твоим братьям, - тихо проговорил он, сцепив руки. – Боюсь, если ты будешь пытаться поговорить с ними, как со мной, они не будут дожидаться конца разъяснений.<br/>
<br/>
Рука снова взялась за перо, затем подняла новый лист бумаги. Там было какое-то письмо на синдарине, но внизу появились крупные буквы квенья:<br/>
<br/>
«Потому я и пришел именно к тебе».<br/>
<br/>
- Да ладно, - Финдэкано нервно хихикнул, - Карнистир, может, и скор на расправу, но тот же Макалаурэ точно не убил бы тебя, лишь завидев.<br/>
<br/>
«Ты бы удивился, узнав, насколько ты не прав».<br/>
<br/>
Принц фыркнул и замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли.<br/>
<br/>
В чем-то Нельо был прав – его превращение хотя бы не принесло смуту. С другой стороны, кто знает, кого сыновья Фаэнаро обвинят в его положении, если однажды им хватило смелости ненавидеть самих валар… Таить Майтимо от них, впрочем, тоже выходом не было.<br/>
<br/>
Но прежде всего нужно было сообщить отцу – тот куда лучше разбирается в политике отношений с огненной частью рода Финвэ. Опыта больше.<br/>
<br/>
Нельо уже привычно забрался на руку друга, но Финдэкано пересадил его на свое плечо. Майтимо новое место, кажется, понравилось – его теплая ладонь легла туда, вызвав тягучую ностальгию в сердце принца.<br/>
<br/>
Он вышел из комнаты Нельо, захватив перо, чернильницу и несколько чистых листов, и быстрым шагом направился в сторону покоев короля Аракано.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Майтимо прижал все пальцы, кроме среднего и указательного, к ладони и оставшимися неторопливо прохаживался по столешнице. Стоило признать, что это выглядело почти внушительно, и все присутствующие не отрывали от него взгляда.<br/>
<br/>
Весть разнеслась по двору быстро – настолько, что Карнистир почти поставил в вину правящей ветви рода, что известия о его родном брате он узнает от зевак и совершенно посторонних эльфов. Впрочем, он был слишком удивлен, так что подходящих слов не нашел.<br/>
<br/>
Родственники Фаэнора собрались в зале собраний. По одну сторону стола – шестеро его сыновей, неотрывно наблюдающих за движениями брата; с другой сидели Нолофинвэ с сыном, оба бесстрастные – с той лишь разницей, что спокойствие Финдэкано было напускным и ему стоило больших усилий не уставиться на Нельо, как его братья. Позади их окружили приближенные той и другой ветви, пытавшиеся держаться на почтительном расстоянии в несколько шагов.<br/>
<br/>
Первым молчание нарушил Макалаурэ. Он почесал подбородок и задумчиво проговорил:<br/>
<br/>
- Я готов признать, что ты – просто пророк. Я ещё понимаю – жить под чьей-то пятой, но жить под твоей ладонью…<br/>
<br/>
- Да ладно тебе, брат, - буркнул Куруфинвэ, сложив на груди руки, - разве так много требуется от короля? Бумаги подписывать да письма рассылать Нельо сможет и так, оружие держать, я уверен, тоже…<br/>
<br/>
Майтимо показал им обоим кулак. Это подействовало, хотя и вызвало улыбку у Амраса – тот попытался тут же ее спрятать, но Финдэкано успел ее заметить и сам оттого едва не фыркнул. Впрочем, дети Фаэнора замолчали, и Нельо повернулся пальцами к Аракано, изобразив поклон.<br/>
<br/>
Карнистир осклабился и уже открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает по этому поводу, но его старший брат тут же развернулся, не иначе как шестым чувством почуяв неладное, и очень строго трижды постучал по столешнице пальцем.<br/>
<br/>
- Уже и высказаться нельзя, - обиженно пробубнил Карнистир, но ничем больше не выдал своих чувств, когда Нельо вновь повернулся к королю.<br/>
<br/>
Нолофинвэ сидел, опершись о подлокотник и подперев рукой голову, и с полуприкрытыми глазами барабанил по столу пальцами. У Майтимо, к его чести, делать это получалось внушительнее. Все глаза были направлены на короля, который не двигался и не спешил говорить.<br/>
<br/>
Финдэкано все сильнее ощущал нервозность. Пауза затягивалась, и по толпе вокруг них уже стали пробегать удивлённые, а кое-где возмущенные шепотки; отец никак на них не реагировал. Нельо терпеливо ожидал ответа, его братья буравили правителя взглядами чуть более агрессивными, чем предписывалось этикетом.<br/>
<br/>
Казалось, прошло несколько часов, прежде чем король нолдор в конце концов двинулся, открыв глаза и наклонившись к столу. Он громким, хорошо поставленным голосом объявил на весь зал, делая паузу перед каждым словом:<br/>
<br/>
- Я понятия не имею, что с этим делать.<br/>
<br/>
В этот миг тишина взорвалась. Эльфы недовольно кричали, где-то послышался звон мечей, навевая неприятные воспоминания о схожей стычке ещё в Валиноре; братья Майтимо возопили все одновременно, но каждый по-своему:<br/>
<br/>
- Да что же вы за король такой!..<br/>
<br/>
- Но что будет с нашим братом?!<br/>
<br/>
- Не зря отец пытался вас убить…<br/>
<br/>
- Аракано на мыло!<br/>
<br/>
- И лучше выдумать не смог!<br/>
<br/>
Кажется, промолчал только Макалаурэ, громко и печально вздохнув. Финдэкано почувствовал к нему спонтанную симпатию – единственный, кажется, сохраняющий в час горестей благоразумие… Майтимо, неведомым образом подскочив, с силой ударил по столу кулаком, но звук этот потонул в шуме. Тогда он кинулся писать что-то на заботливо подготовленных для него листах, но докончить не успел.<br/>
<br/>
- Принц с принцем в комнате с утра чуть ли не час взаперти сидели! – вдруг пронесся над толпой чей-то писклявый голосок. – Чем они там занимались, а?!<br/>
<br/>
Почему-то это резко утихомирило всех – вне зависимости от рода и пристрастий, взгляды эльфов в зале направились к несколько покрасневшему Финдэкано. Король слегка дёрнул бровью, но вмешиваться не стал.<br/>
<br/>
- Да что это за… Что за бездумные выходки? – Он встал, хмурясь. – Мы обсуждали решение проблемы…<br/>
<br/>
- Проблемы с рукой? Самой быстрой на Белерианде? – раздался все тот же глумливый голос. Многие начали усмехаться. Финдэкано, оторопев, повернулся к двоюродным братьям – между прочим, это и их чести тоже касалось!<br/>
<br/>
- Я должен написать об этом балладу. – Взгляд Макалаурэ затуманился, а пальцы начали перебирать несуществующие струны. – О том, как они проводили время в спальне, и королевский сын не успел кончить… беседу…<br/>
<br/>
- Псевдоним хоть возьми, песнопев морготов, - съязвил Куруфинвэ. Его брат быстро кивнул:<br/>
<br/>
- Естественно, конечно… какой-нибудь цветочный…<br/>
<br/>
Финдэкано схватился за голову и протяжно завыл.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>